


Amnesia

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Amnesia

Clint had suffered amnesia before.  
When he went undercover in CIA.  
He had forgotten,   
Everything about Shield   
And his relationship with Natasha.  
It had scared her.  
That she had lost Clint forever.  
But something had jogged his memory.   
Before that,  
Natasha had taken Clint for granted.   
But after that incident,   
She realized how much she needed him.  
And she didn't realise it until,   
She almost lost him.  
Seeing him with another woman,   
Loving her.  
It had stabbed her in the heart.  
But now she is with him happy,  
And she will never let him go.


End file.
